I'm Stiles Stilinski ¿You know?
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Nuestro chico favorito quiere dejar constancia de su existencia. He aqui su intento de relato.


**Aviso:** **Este fic participa en el reto de re-apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro: "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"**

**Disclaimer Los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a los escritores y productores de la serie.**

**_oOo_**

Entrada 1:

Stiles era el típico chico regular y ordinario de secundaria, nada popular ni en los círculos sociales, ni con las chicas, no tenia las mejores notas y también hacia muchas estupideces de las cuales siempre se arrepentía.

Aunque si el se detenía a pensarlo bien, el podía ser todo lo ordinario y regular que quisiera, porque en realidad la vida que vivía no era la más normal a su parecer.

Recapitulemos, Stiles Stilinski es decir…yo. (Lo siento esto de escribir en tercera persona es una de las cosas en las que apesto).

En fin, soy tan común y ordinario como mi padre (no le digan que dije eso) pero supongo que tengo que darme algo de crédito.

¿Qué harían ustedes si de la noche a la mañana tuviesen que lidiar con su mejor amigo convirtiéndose en una criatura de leyendas, con garras y colmillos, peludo, aullador y con problemas de autocontrol?

Seguramente lo mismo que yo.

Enloquecer.

Y luego de eso no tuve ni un momento para digerir esa nueva realidad, cuando Scott y yo nos vimos ahogados en toda clase de problemas sobrenaturales, uno detrás del otro, cazadores, mas hombres lobo siniestros, peligrosos y demandantes, criaturas demoniacas extrañas, demonios variados y toda una sucesión de nada más que problemas, para nosotros, nuestro pueblo o la gente que queremos.

La vida cambió muy rápido y es fácil deducir que una vez que la realidad que conoces se altera aunque sea mínimamente…luego sobreviene la avalancha.

Por eso, después de haber estado tantas veces cerca de una muerte segura, he pensado que por si acaso… sería mejor dejar escrito lo sucedido en mi vida, como record de que Stiles Stilinski existió y trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

No quiero hacerme la víctima, pero solo era un adolescente.

Ahora, veinte años después, algunas cosas han cambiado y otras siguen igual, creo que he madurado…solo un poco. Pero sigo siendo el mismo Stiles.

Entrada 2:

Mi esposa considera que hacer esto es una buena idea, aunque no le gusta la razón por la que lo hago, dice que hace décadas que no hemos estado en peligro, y ella no quiere ni oír hablar de que yo considere que me podría suceder algo…pero nunca se sabe.

Oh si… ¿Mencione que Lydia y yo nos comprometimos en la universidad? ¿No? Pues así fue. Ella incluso rechazó a un atleta profesional por mí. ¿Bastante genial eh?

Lo gracioso aquí es que yo haya llegado a la universidad, pero si no lo hacia mi padre me iba a asesinar. Aparte, al final el chico impopular consiguió a la chica más popular de la secundaria… ¿Quién lo diría?

Yo no…en realidad…Scott no, Dereck no, mi padre…no, Aiden y Ethan no.

Ahora puedo restregarles en la cara a mi hermosa familia, una esposa hermosa y dos pequeños maravillosos, Allison, la niña de mis ojos y Aiden, mi campeón, por cierto, son gemelos y tienen ocho años.

Son los cachorros de la manada, una manada que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo aun sigue unida y fuerte.

Scott y Kira están en algún lugar de Asia, Ethan está viviendo en New York, Malia en algún lugar de Sudamérica y Jackson en Los Ángeles… ¿Y Lydia y yo? Pues en Beacon Hills, nuestro hogar, y el hogar de nuestros hijos.

La vida ha sido fácil y tranquila desde hace tiempo, algo que según Lydia, nos merecemos.

Claro que ella sigue siendo una banshee, pero lidiamos con eso.

Hemos lidiado con todo, siempre.

Entrada 3:

No me puedo quejar de mi vida, supere adversidades, tengo amigos incondicionales…con el tiempo todas las piezas se fueron armando y encajando solas…

No hubo lobos betas ni alphas que pudieran conmigo, ni kanimas ni onis o nogitsunes.

Hasta ahora mi esposa es la única que ha logrado someterme. (No le digan que dije eso)

Siempre creí que tuve mucha mala suerte, pero ahora me considero un hombre afortunado.

Excepto por las canas que me están saliendo ¿Por qué diablos están apareciendo? ¡Si todavía soy un joven semental!

Estoy bromeando…

Siempre estoy bromeando.

Estoy agradecido de envejecer, eso significa que me las arregle para continuar vivo hasta ahora.

Pero quisiera dejarles unas palabras más, si alguna vez lo sobrenatural golpea a tu puerta, no corras y huyas en la dirección contraria, mejor déjela pasar y se amable porque de una forma u otra siempre estarás rodeado de esas cosas, incluso si no las ves.

Y aceptar una nueva realidad no debe ser tan difícil como adaptarse a ella.

El conocimiento es poder, en este caso, y la ignorancia significa peligro mortal. Puedes elegir entre pasar toda tu vida con miedo o enfrentarlo, entre luchar o darte por vencido.

Si el día de mañana tu mejor amigo se convierte en hombre lobo…

Prepárate para la aventura de tu vida.

Atte. Stiles Stilinski


End file.
